


Right in Front of Me

by kimberly_a



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/kimberly_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANMIX: A 13-song playlist which composes an interpretation of Darcy and Lizzie's relationship up to this point in the web series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right in Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have removed the direct download link for this fanmix in order to conform with Archive of Our Own's policy regarding copyright violation. Check out the note at the end of this post, however, for info on how to get the music (free) for yourself.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?b05fc4hy58ceauv)[](http://www.mediafire.com/?3bfvrkaou0vj5mt)[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?pl1lyp5x4l6yd3c)

In case you're interested, here are some relevant snippets from the lyrics of each of the tracks, accompanied by a YouTube video so that you can hear the song. (Read the note at the bottom of this page regarding how to obtain .mp3s of these songs, even if you can't afford to buy them on iTunes.)

**1\. "All I See Is You" - Lisa McCormick**  
I am tiny in the middle of this crowd  
I am silent in the middle of this loud  
Situation full of strangers, I'm surrounded  
All I see is you  


**2\. "Someone Like You" - Cliff Eberhardt**  
I know what is wrong with me  
I'm always good or bad  
But I need a little day, I need a little night  
I need a little kick, I need a little bite  
I need a little push, and I need a little shove  
Or it really doesn't feel like love  


**3\. "You Don't Know Me" - Michael Buble**  
I never knew the art of making love  
Though my heart aches with love for you  
Afraid and shy, I've let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too  


**4\. "Shake the Disease" - Depeche Mode**  
I'm not going down on my knees  
Begging you to adore me  
Can't you see it's misery  
And torture for me  
When I'm misunderstood  
Try as hard as you did  
I've tried as hard as I could  
To make you see  
How important it is for me  


**5\. "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" - Elvis Costello**  
Oh, don't you know I'm human?  
I've got my faults, just like anyone  
Sometimes I lie awake long regretting  
Some foolish thing, some sinful thing I've done  


**6\. "She Hates Me" - Puddle of Mudd**  
She fucking hates me  
Trust, she fucking hates me  
La la la love  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
And ripped them away  


**7\. "I Ran" - A Flock of Seagulls**  
I walked along the avenue  
I never thought I'd meet a girl like you  
Meet a girl like you  
With auburn hair and tawny eyes  
The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through  
Hypnotize me through  
And I ran, I ran so far away  
I just ran, I ran all night and day  
I couldn't get away  


**8\. "Criminal" - Fiona Apple**  
I've been a bad bad girl  
I've been careless with a delicate man  
And it's a sad sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can  


**9\. "Gotta Figure This Out" - Erin McCarley**  
I've never been so deep inside a shadow  
I've never been so insecure of what I know  
I've gotta figure it out, I need a story to tell  


**10\. "Signal Fire" - Snow Patrol**  
In the confusion and the aftermath  
You are my signal fire  
The only resolution and the only joy  
Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes  


**11\. "Love's Divine" - Seal**  
Well I try to say there's nothing wrong  
But inside I felt me lying all along  
But the message here was plain to see  
Believe me  
'Cause I need love, love's divine  
Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind  
Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name  


**12\. "Your Guardian Angel" - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**  
I can show you I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
'Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  


**13\. "Good to You" - Marianas Trench**  
I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines  
Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want  
But I still have your letter, just got caught between  
Someone I just invented, and who I really am, and who I've become  


**Author's Note:**

> Since I can no longer provide this playlist as a direct download without showing disrespect to a website that we all value, I will casually point out that you can convert the audio of YouTube videos into .mp3 files on [this website](http://www.video2mp3.net/), as well as many others. There's no reason you can't have these songs on your iPod, even though I can't give them to you.


End file.
